Bella Bear
Bella Bear is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by Kayjay1025. She is part of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" as the next baby bear, but after her role as Baby Bear, she will sign the book again to become the next Mama Bear. In destiny conflict, she is on the Roybel Side, that is because she does want to follow her destiny, but after and in between, she wants to be a baker. Character Personality Bella is sweet, innocent, (which is pretty weird she is a bear) and a wicked awesome baker. She easily gets sad and she is not the best sharer. She is fairy forgiving and giving, she is a little like a big bear, cuddy and sometimes misunderstood. She is a optimist and is kind to almost everyone. But, if anyone is rude or mean about her or her treats she will go all bear on that person. She sometimes she a tiny whiner and she is great with animals, but she treats the, like they were humans or friends just like her. She sometimes is forgetful and she trusts people to easily. She is social, but she sometimes can be a little shy. But when it comes to something very close to her heart she is all in with everything that needs to be done to help it. She is sometimes brave, but sometimes timid and fearful. She is smart, and knows her way around places. She is cheerful, but sometimes is too cheerful, because she doesn't want others to be sad. Appearance Bella has brown, wild, curly hair. She also has green-yellow eyes, and she is tall with a peach skin-tone. In Bear form, she is a small-ish brown bear with slightly curly fur Fairy Tale How the Story goes Goldilocks and the Three Bears How Bella Comes in Baby Bear grows up and marries a female bear, Baby Bear becomes the next Papa Bear his wife becomes Mama Bear, and they have a baby female bear that they named Bella, but then a wizard casted a spell on her that gave her the power to turn into a human. Relationships Family Bella loves her family, her Papa Bear, Mama Bear and even the old papa and mama bear: her Grandpa Bear and her Grandma Bear. She also loves her little brother, Bearo Friends She is friends to everyone who likes and eats her treats, like Blondie Locks, Foxceen Fox, and Cerise Hood. She is also friends with Beastly Bear. Pet Well, she has a baby bear named Claws, that she considers a friend, not a pet. Romance Bella has a crush on Beastly Bear, she thinks that he is her Papa Bear. Outfits Coming Soon... School Schedule '''1st Period: '''Cooking Class-ic '''2nd Period: '''Storytelling 101 '''3rd Period: '''Arts & Crafts '''4th Period: '''Beast Training & Care '''5th Period: '''Debate '''6th Period: '''Ge-orge-fairy Trivia * Her favorite food is porridge * Her brithday is on May 15th Quotes Notes * The idea for her was made when Kayjay made a small drawling of a bear Gallery Category:Animal parent Category:Kayjay1025 Category:Kayjay1025's OCs Category:Females Category:Goldilocks and the Three Bears Category:Characters Category:Roybels